Just You
by Collida
Summary: AU : Ran POV :: When Ran begins to harbor love for Ken, even after Ran had felt nothing, will his feelings come to fruit? :: Continue or not? pls let me know ::
1. Sick of Running

Notes: Me took a break from the ficcing for a while and I haven't written any fluffiness for a while too, so *bows* Enjoy^^

Pairings: RanxKen

Warnings: AU, Ran POV, yaoi, angst

Disclaimer: Not mine. Why not? Too crazy. Like me! ^________^

~~~

Sick of Running

1

I'm sick of running from you Ken. When will you stop chasing? I'm tired of life, tired of love, tired of you. When will you just stop? I want to lay down...and sleep. 

~

The wind was gentle, a caressing touch blended the faint melodies of the forest. I sat upon a smooth rock, its surface worn down by the passing of time and storm. Flaws streaked a brilliant white among so much gray, a relief from the monotonous. 

I gazed upon the trees, the hills concealed by a blanket of ivory. The jade scenery long fallen and the rich brown of sleep to replace it. I was alone, alone in the tired wake of Winter. The sun was kept from the earth by a ceiling of gray, more snow was to come...

"Ran?" The voice belonged to someone I knew. Ken.

I didn't answer, nor did I move. He could come to me. But in those last precious moments, I would revel in the silence. 

"Ran?" He hadn't moved. 

"Yes Ken?" I answered slowly, hesitantly giving up my silent contentment. He didn't answer or move. I was growing impatient. "What Ken?"

"I- I wanted to see if you were all right..." 

"I'm fine." I turned around to face him, finding his chocolate gaze so near my own. That gaze that used to wrench my heart and pull me into its depths. One that I no longer loved. He could see it in my own gaze. There was nothing for him in me any longer. 

Silent, he turned from me, stepping back towards the way he had come. I watched him for a moment, a long moment that stretched into what seemed an eternity. But I said nothing and neither did he. There was only silence.

~~~


	2. Aren't You There?

Notes: This one has been on hold for a LONG while because I was really unsure of what the hell I was doing with it but now Collida knows^^ This chapter is still fairly short but at least it has substantial content.

Pairings: Ran x Ken

Rating: R

Warnings: language, lime, yaoi, fluff

Disclaimer: Not mine. Why not? Too crazy. Like me! ^________^

~~~

Just You

Chapter 2: Are You There?

~

You had gone, and honestly I didn't truly care. Your absence was just as it had been before. Being alone no longer scares me, Ken. Don't you understand that? It's your presence that I dread now. 

__

'Your back was to me as we laid curled together, my lips buried in your silky hair, so rich and bright. I listened to your breathing, living proof that I could change and be loved. I could be near someone. My hair stroked your shoulder, caressing that perfect skin, so smooth and flawless. 

"Ran?" Your voice, melodic and beautiful. 

"Yes, Ken?" I replied quietly, resting my cheek upon your head. 

"Why are we doing this?" 

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head, tilting it so I could gaze at his profile. His face was serious, eyes closed and beautiful, soft mouth closed in a straight line. 

"Why can't we be together?" His eyes opened, chocolate gaze so warm and deep but not to me. Never to me. Those sweet looks lovers bestow upon each other seemed lost to me. His gaze was forever distant and hidden from me. I didn't understand it. That look, it angered me. Why did he hide from me? Wasn't I good enough to have all of him? Did he think himself so aloof from me?

"I don't understand, Ken." An edge had brought itself to my voice. One that I didn't intend. That fluid body stiffened, and that gaze, hidden now returned in anger. 

"Neither do I. You won't tell Omi or Youji about us." 

"They wouldn't understand." I answered, protesting silently against his anger, the bitter resentment in his face. 

"Why do they have to? Are you ashamed of us? Are you scared that they'll mock you for loving? Do you enjoy being known as a cold bastard, Ran?" He spoke my name in anger, a curse for what it was. I glared at him, pushing myself away from him. 

"Ken-"

"Forget it. Just fucking forget it Ran." Ken stood and gathered his clothing quickly before leaving, closing my door silently and sealing the lock between us. He was gone and I was alone. I hoped he would return. I hoped he would come back. I was alone and scared. I hadn't meant to become angry but why wouldn't he listen? Why couldn't he understand that I couldn't tell anyone of our love yet? Why did he have to leave me alone? I was scared...'

The birds had silenced or perhaps I've stopped listening. The wind has stopped blowing or perhaps I've feeling. The clouds are darkening but I cannot hear the wind that drives them. I cannot feel that ominous shadow encroaching upon the sunlight that still lays upon my skin. The warmth is no longer there and yet I feel no dread. I feel no fear for being alone. I can revel in solitude, without you. I can be happy without you. I can be alone without you dominating my mind. But your incessant intrusion upon my thoughts can be a nuisance. Damn you Ken. Damn you. Why weren't you there? 


End file.
